


Is there anything you would not do for your family?

by ToraTallium



Category: Assorti
Genre: Angst, Assorti - Freeform, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Demons, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Halloween, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За неделю до Хэллоуина горожане сожгли дом семьи Нестле, и Натс готов сделать всё, чтобы защитить своего младшего брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there anything you would not do for your family?

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС (особенно Несквика) и нестандартное представление персонажей. Натс и Несквик – родные братья, Комильфо – их старшая двоюродная сестра.

– Натс! Натс, проснись! – звучал чей-то испуганный голос над самым ухом, чужие руки теребили плечо, и Натс открыл глаза.  
Воздух пропитался запахом пороха и чернослива, зато кроме собственного дыхания и бормотания Несквика не было слышно ничего. Сон как рукой сняло, Натс схватил с прикроватной тумбочки очки и быстро поднялся, на ходу серьёзно спрашивая:  
– Они опять пришли? Тени?  
Эти существа во время растущей луны поглощали свет и становились сильнее, так что он не стал включать лампу. Благо, Натс давно научился ориентироваться в доме с закрытыми глазами – ещё тогда, когда их семье пришлось столкнуться со сверхъестественным в первый раз. Первым делом он нашёл собранные рюкзаки для экстренных случаев, лежащие в шкафу. Подумал, и достал два сложенных комплекта одежды: один для себя, второй – для Несквика.  
Что-то было не так, как обычно. Что-то пошло неправильно.  
– Да, – Несквик закивал; даже в темноте было видно, как он сжимает руки в кулаки и как дрожат его губы. Он будто знал, что Натс хотел у него спросить, и сказал сам: – Мама и папа... они не просыпаются.  
– Переодевайся, – выдохнул Натс, уже зная, что вариантов у них немного. Неизвестно, как долго Тени пробыли в доме, но запах, который они приносили с собой – запах чернослива – стоял поразительно сильный. Натса всё ещё клонило в сон, и если Несквику не удалось привести родителей в чувство, то их дела были плохи.  
– Я видел... Натс, – шёпотом заговорил Несквик, натянув толстовку, – они ведь ушли, их кто-то спугнул. Тут был кто-то ещё...  
Порох. Если и было что-то, чего Тени опасались в любую ночь, кроме полнолуния, то это настоящего огня.  
Проклятье. Все ведь считали, что это вина Несквика – от аварий на электростанциях до похищений и порой смертей людей. Почти все в городе называли его демоном; сначала за глаза, но после последнего случая в школе, когда на уроке ИЗО все вещи просто взмыли в воздух, уже прямо.  
Несквик перестал выходить из дома, но ничего не изменилось. Тени продолжали терроризировать город, и его жители, видимо, решили пойти на крайние меры. Натс осторожно выглянул в окно – толпа на лужайке перед их домом как раз поджигала рассыпанный на крыльце порох.  
– Мы должны бежать, Несквик.  
– Но мама...  
– Мы не успеем, – Натс покачал головой и взял брата за руку.  
У них не было времени анализировать ситуацию, у него – не было.  
Огонь разгорался быстро, наверное, кто-то не побоялся пробраться внутрь и щедро рассыпать порох и внутри дома. Треск горящего дерева доносился до них как из глубины воды – Тени постарались на славу, тишина, которую они приносили с собой, не боялась огня и скрадывала звуки. Сейчас это помогало Натсу оставаться спокойным и собранным. Несквику не следовало бояться слишком сильно, и уверенность Натса должна была помочь ему держаться.  
Они успели спуститься на первый этаж до того, как огонь добрался до лестницы; проскочили сквозь пелену дыма на кухню, выскользнули через заднюю дверь на улицу.  
И побежали.  
Пока никто не заметил, не оглядываясь назад, в холодную и жестокую неизвестность.

Позже Натс не мог вспомнить, как они смогли добежать до заброшенных складских помещений и спрятаться там, опасаясь преследования. Несквик не стал ничего спрашивать – просто опустился на пол и заплакал; Натс сидел рядом и обнимал его, но утешать не пытался.  
Они потеряли родителей и свой дом, их жизнь изменилась навсегда – Несквик имел полное право скорбеть за двоих в тот вечер, потому что Натс не мог себе этого позволить.  
Теперь он был ответственным, он должен был поддерживать и защищать, быть сильным и стойким. Поэтому Натс старался думать не о том, что случилось во время пожара, а о том, как они будут выживать дальше.  
К рассвету они оба, уставшие и отчаявшиеся, провалились в неспокойный сон.

– Наверное, я должен был просто позволить Теням меня забрать, – на третью ночь сказал Несквик, кутаясь в тонкий, проеденный молью плед.  
У них с собой было немного еды и денег, но Натс знал, что растянуть это надолго не удастся. Нужно было уходить из города и пытаться найти Комильфо – она сама была их единственным родственником, кто знал об «охоте» на Несквика, и в последний свой визит говорила, что всегда рада будет помочь. Натс думал, что она может быть сама связана с потусторонними силами, да и других вариантов, куда идти, у него не было. Но из выброшенных утренних газет Натс знал, что после обыска в сгоревшем доме полиция считала, что это они с Несквиком устроили пожар. Их искали, и все дороги из города патрулировались.  
Их запас соли и мела для защитных кругов истончался с каждой ночью, у них не было зимней одежды, а теперь и Несквик чувствовал себя виноватым.  
– Не говори так, – покачал головой Натс, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки и протягивая вперед руки. – Несквик, посмотри на меня.  
– Но если бы... если бы... Из-за меня случился пожар, и теперь...  
– Люди виноваты в пожаре. Те, кто рассыпал порох, те, кто зажигали факелы. Ты не должен винить себя из-за них, – Натс крепко сжал его руки в своих. – Я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы тебя защитить. И от людей, и от Теней, и от прочих потусторонних тварей, потому что ты не должен уходить на ту сторону.  
– Нас, – нахмурился Несквик, поёжившись.  
– Всё, чтобы защитить нас, – подтвердил Натс и, пересев ближе, обнял его. – Попробуй поспать, вечером нужно будет искать новое место.  
Несквик прижался к нему и кивнул, закрывая глаза, а Натс задумчиво закусил губу. Он мог перехитрить людей, но против сверхъестественных существ был почти бессилен.  
На этой неделе полнолуние наступало в ночь Хэллоуина, и об этом он старался не думать.

Они обосновались на чердаке дома, который должны были снести ещё в конце августа, но не успели и перенесли работы. Несквик за ночи, проведенные на холодных складах, простыл, и большую часть имеющихся в их распоряжении денег пришлось потратить на лекарства. До Хэллоуина оставалась всего ночь, и мысли о нём не давали Натсу покоя.  
31 октября родители всегда проводили защитный ритуал, и никто из тварей, решивших во что бы то ни стало заполучить Несквика, не мог попасть в дом. Но он был слишком энергозатратным, а действовал всего лишь сутки, поэтому эту высшую ступень защиты они использовали нечасто. Натс даже не знал, в чём был смысл того ритуала.  
А теперь у них могло даже не хватить соли, чтобы сделать примитивный защитный круг. Если бы они под прикрытием Хэллоуина покинули город, это не спасло бы их от тех же Теней, и нужно было что-то придумать. Несквик ведь особенный, и он не должен страдать, не должен попасть на другую сторону, он должен оставаться человеком.  
Но у Натса ничего нет. Ни капли магии, чтобы защитить его. И если против демонов ещё могли подействовать железные балки, то Тени умели становиться бесплотными, а в ночь полнолуния их даже настоящий огонь мог не отпугнуть...  
– О, какой хороший мальчик, – мягкий, незнакомый женский голос прозвучал совсем рядом, и Натс вздрогнул. – Тихо, ты же не хочешь разбудить брата? Пусть спит.  
– Кто ты? – шепотом поинтересовался он, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту чердака.  
Они всегда спали в двойном защитном круге, и всю прошедшую неделю этого хватало. Эта ночь не стала исключением; но голос звучал слишком близко, и уже давно никто из сверхъестественных тварей не пытался с ними заговорить.  
Это выбивало из колеи. «Кинжал, нужно достать кинжал», – думал Натс, одной рукой шаря в рюкзаке.  
– Поверь, это лишнее, милый, – женщина вышла из темноты. Она казалась бы вполне обычным человеком, если бы не была полупрозрачной. – Я Виспа.  
– Ты не получишь Несквика, уходи. У меня есть...  
– У тебя ничего нет, – она провела рукой по пышным вьющимся волосам и присела совсем рядом с границей круга. – Но я пришла не за этим чудным медиумом, мне нужен ты, Натс.  
– Что? – он нахмурился. Добраться до Несквика через него ещё никто не пробовал, он бы запомнил.  
– Видишь ли, медиум не поможет мне в моём деле, мне нужен обычный человек, и ты... ты подходишь просто замечательно. Я бы хотела заключить с тобой сделку.  
Натс молча пытался рассмотреть её, как будто глядя в глаза демону можно было выяснить, где же подвох. Сильные демоны выглядели совсем как люди, жили в их городах, притворялись друзьями, и в то же время занимались своими делами...  
Виспа вполне могла быть демоном.  
– Видишь, ты же такой умный, – она тихо рассмеялась, и Натс понял, что был для неё открытой книгой – она легко читала все его мысли, знала, в каком отчаянном положении он находится...  
– Я не намерен заключать сделки.  
– Ты даже не слышал моих условий, милый, – она сделала жест, словно хотела погладить его по щеке, но остановила руку на границе круга.  
Значит, пока он ещё действует, пока ещё есть время что-то придумать...  
– У тебя нет времени, – уже жестче сказала Виспа. – Завтра Хэллоуин и полнолуние, у тебя нет сил, чтобы справиться со всеми, кто хочет получить в свой стан такого сильного и талантливого медиума, как твой брат. Я предлагаю тебе силу. Ты без труда решишь все ваши проблемы.  
– Тебе-то с этого какая выгода?  
– Знаешь, любой, у кого есть медиум, становится сильнее – мне невыгодно, чтобы у врагов было преимущество.  
– И что я буду тебе должен?  
– Себя. Спустя год, в следующий Хэллоуин, ты станешь моим подчинённым, и тогда я расскажу тебе, зачем ты мне нужен, если тебе будет интересно. Хотя, даже если не будет, я всё равно расскажу.  
– Но Несквику в следующем году будет только четырнадцать, а все выходцы из потустороннего мира охотятся на одарённых людей до их шестнадцатилетия.  
– У тебя будет целый год. Ты же и сам знаешь, куда вам стоит идти, не правда ли? Есть ведь одна... ведьма, – она скривилась и посмотрела на него с таким обречённым выражением лица, словно в сотый раз объясняла что-то, что он и сам прекрасно знал.  
«Значит, Комильфо всё-таки ведьма», – теперь Натсу и самому казалось странным, что он сомневался в этом. И раз демону она неприятна, то она точно осталась на нужной стороне. И она не только приютит их, но, возможно, сможет и обучать Несквика...  
– Натс, милый, у меня нет времени обсуждать с тобой детали. Ты же говорил, что сделаешь всё, чтобы защитить его. Ну так защищай.  
Натс перевел взгляд на спящего Несквика. Он часто просыпался по ночам, говорил, что чувствует, как за ним следят, боялся тишины и живого огня.  
Виспа была права – у Натса не было ничего, чтобы наверняка защитить его хотя бы в предстоящую ночь, не говоря уже о предстоящих годах до времени, когда можно будет вздохнуть хотя бы относительно спокойно.  
– Что это будет за сила и как я должен подтвердить сделку? – скрепя сердце, согласился Натс, и Виспа как будто стала менее прозрачной.  
– О, ничего особенного, просто протяни мне руку, – она улыбнулась, рассматривая Натса теперь уже с маниакальным блеском в глазах. От её взгляда холодела кровь, но он только вытянул руку за границу защитного круга и крепко сжал её ладонь.  
Натс никогда не представлял себе, как ощущается нечеловеческая сила, как должен чувствовать себя Несквик, чувствительный к магическим потокам и потустороннему миру, и в первые секунды он думал, что лучше было бы не знать об этом вообще. Миллионы образов пронеслись в его сознании за одно мгновенье, по телу прошлась ледяная волна; он качнул головой, перестав видеть, слышать, чувствовать мир как раньше.  
Первый вдох обдал его легкие жаром, так что Натс закашлялся, и лишь когда он смог спустя пару минут открыть глаза, Виспа отпустила его руку.  
– Из тебя получится отличный демон, милый, – проворковала она и испарилась в воздухе.  
С новым глубоким вдохом Натс провалился в сон.

Он проснулся около полудня.  
Несквик ещё спал, и прошлая ночь казалась Натсу сном. Он чувствовал себя, как и прежде, обычным человеком, каждый вдох не обжигал лёгкие, картинка перед глазами не расплывалась, да и температура тела была в норме.  
Но в полной мере проникнуться мыслью, что сделка с Виспой не была реальной, он не успел. Моргнув раз, он увидел посреди комнаты дымчатого кролика, появившегося из ниоткуда. Несквик говорил, что иногда видел их – они наблюдали за ним своими яркими глазами, похожими на светящиеся изумруды. Не нападали, но он всё равно их побаивался.  
Теперь Натс сам видел этих кроликов – каждый раз, как он моргал, их становилось всё больше и больше. Несквик, ощущая неладное, заворочался, и Натс вскинул руку, думая, что лучше бы этим кроликам исчезнуть.  
И они действительно испарились, закрутившись в одну дымную спираль. К тому моменту, как Несквик открыл глаза, чердак уже был пуст.  
– Эй, что-то случилось? – сонно поинтересовался он.  
Натс покачал головой и как мог спокойно заверил:  
– Нет, всё хорошо. Мы будем в порядке, я же говорил тебе?  
– Но сегодня Хэллоуин. Ты же помнишь...  
– Я со всем этим разберусь. Подожди меня здесь и не выходи из круга, тебе нужен горячий чай.  
– А если придут фейри? Или Тени? Или кролики опять будут смотреть, ты знаешь, они такие... стрёмные.  
– Не бойся, сейчас только полдень. Никто тебя не тронет здесь, я обещаю.  
Несквик неуверенно улыбнулся, отпуская его, и чихнул. Натс только потрепал его по волосам и пошёл на улицу, отчаянно желая, чтобы в его отсутствие никто вообще не мог сунуться в эту комнату.  
Когда он вернулся со стаканчиком горячего чая, Несквик был в полном порядке.  
К наступлению ночи Несквик нервно озирался по сторонам. Натс знал, что он ждёт нападения, даже в обычные полнолуния они случались чаще, и не мог сказать, что сегодня всё будет спокойнее, чем за всю их предыдущую жизнь. Несквик не должен был узнать, что Натс заключил сделку с демоном. Ведь это было хуже пожара, но менять что-то было уже поздно.  
За день никто так и не появился на чердаке, похоже, Натс сумел поставить здесь защитный барьер, и это стоило того, чтобы продать свою душу с рассрочкой. Теперь Несквику ничего не угрожало, нужно было только придумать, где найти Комильфо и добраться до неё.  
После полуночи Несквика удалось уговорить попробовать уснуть. Сам Натс не ощущал усталости и не спал до самого рассвета, но никто из потустороннего мира к ним так и не пробился.

Через пару дней на одной ярмарке Натсу удалось на последние деньги купить им поношенные зимние куртки. Они были великоваты, но так, по крайней мере, можно было уходить из города – теперь Натс мог сам отвести людям глаза, и они не обращали на них внимания или просто забывали о них, стоило им пропасть из поля зрения.  
Так они на попутках доехали до соседнего города без цента в карманах. Там Несквик снова простудился, и пришлось научиться тащить чужие бумажники в толпе бегущих с работы людей, а также продукты с полок магазинов – Натс пробовал создавать вещи из воздуха, но так его новоприобретённые силы не работали.  
Поправился Несквик только через месяц. Натс к тому моменту был уверен, что в этом округе искать Комильфо бессмысленно – он нашёл пару её знакомых, и все они утверждали, что она давно уже переехала, так что в декабре они снова отправились в путь.  
Но и в соседних округах не нашлось никого, кроме её знакомых. Всю зиму им пришлось ночевать в заброшенных домах, обогреваясь только изношенными вещами и – с января месяца – кострами, потому что без огня было совсем плохо.  
Только в марте одна из подруг Комильфо сообщила, что она уже пару месяцев как живёт на другом конце страны, и дала точный адрес.

Они добрались до Комильфо только в начале мая.  
Стоя на крыльце её дома, Натс боялся, что она точно поймёт, что с ним что-то не так. Несквик, казалось, что-то подозревал, но то ли просто не сомневался в словах Натса, то ли не мог понять, что именно неправильно, потому что сам присутствовал в непосредственной близости от совершения сделки.  
– Да, да, я уже иду... Мальчики! Поверить не могу, что вы живы! – Комильфо открыла дверь и удивлённо распахнула глаза, почти сразу кинувшись их обнимать.  
– Мы успели убежать до того, как разгорелся пожар, – сглотнув, ответил Натс. Вспоминать об этом было всё ещё больно, но он знал, что придётся ей всё рассказать.  
Почти всё. Ведь то, что он не совсем человек, она не заметила.

Виспа не обманула его, когда искушала пойти на сделку с ней. Комильфо правда была ведьмой, её сила отличалась от силы Несквика, но она вполне могла его учить – и неплохо справлялась с защитой от всяких непрошеных гостей. Натс расслабился, понимая, что у неё Несквику ничего не угрожает.  
Попросить у неё помощи для себя он даже не пытался. Теперь у него было время обдумать своё положение, и он вспомнил, что Виспа тогда ему сказала: «Из тебя получится отличный демон, милый».  
Он уже почти враг собственной семье в лице младшего брата и старшей сестры, а так как на сделку он пошёл по собственной воле, расторгнуть её вряд ли бы удалось. Так же, как воровал и обманывал он по собственной воле, чтобы выжить, потому что другого выхода у них с Несквиком не было.  
Так что он просто наслаждался тем временем, которое может пробыть с ними вместе.

В ночь на тридцать первое октября Натс не мог спать.  
Он не видел образов, по прежнему чувствовал себя человеком и не испытывал несвойственных себе желаний. Разве что наказать тех, кто был виновен в пожаре – но эта мысль поселилась в его голове ещё до сделки с Виспой, он лишь подавлял её.  
В ночь же перед Хэллоуином Натс просто не хотел спать.  
Они позавтракали запечённой в меду тыквой, сходили на ярмарку и полдня украшали дом к вечеру – Комильфо всё делала в последнюю минуту, но получалось у неё всегда сногсшибательно. Натс старался вести себя естественно, хотя она всё равно поглядывала на него с беспокойством.  
Несквик тоже заметно нервничал, и после обеда отвёл его на чердак.  
– Натс, я знаю, что сегодня Хэллоуин, но кролики...  
– Кролики же безобидные? – привычно нахмурился он, не выдавая, что прекрасно их видит.  
– Не в этом дело, – покачал головой Несквик. – Они сегодня весь день за тобой следят.  
– Да? – Натс сделал вид, что удивился, хотя и сам заметил эту аномалию. Он решил бы, что это дело рук Виспы, но наверняка знал, что дымные кролики не имеют к ней никакого отношения.  
– Да, это так странно, что им от тебя нужно? Тебе ведь уже шестнадцать, и...  
– Несквик, брось. Я всего лишь человек, а эти ушастые, наверное, так отмечают праздник.  
– Мы же всегда с тобой будем вместе, правда?  
– Правда, – кивнул Натс.  
У Комильфо Несквик учился пользоваться своими возможностями, в том числе интуицией. И сейчас задавал очень правильные вопросы, на которые Натс не мог ответить правдой.  
Сегодня всё закончится.

– Ты далеко? – поинтересовалась Комильфо как раз тогда, когда Натс уже стоял на пороге.  
– Пойду, прогуляюсь, посмотрю, как соседи украсили дома, – сообщил он, стараясь выглядеть непринуждённо.  
Ждать завершения срока и смотреть, как семья следит за ним, как за ним следят толпы дымных кроликов, было слишком тяжело, поэтому Натс решил пойти навстречу неизбежному и найти Виспу самостоятельно.  
Он специально не прощался, не давал никаких указаний, ничего не забирал с собой на память. Всё должно было выглядеть так, словно он правда просто пошёл погулять.  
Но Комильфо своим взглядом словно пригвоздила его к полу, и Натс вопросительно приподнял бровь. Мол, я же сказал, что ещё нужно?  
– Купи пакет молока по дороге домой, у нас заканчивается, – в конце концов, махнула рукой она, поднимаясь на второй этаж.  
– Обязательно, – кивнул Натс, закрывая за собой входную дверь.  
С каждым шагом от дома он будто чувствовал, как нить между ними истончалась, его разум застилала пелена, и по телу разливалось ощущение вседозволенности. Он не смотрел по сторонам и не замечал детей в костюмах, хвастающихся, у кого больше конфет, цветные гирлянды на фасадах домов и пузатые тыквы со светящимися слабыми огоньками глазами. Он просто шёл вперед, не разбирая дороги, пока кто-то не коснулся его плеча, заставляя остановиться.  
– Время пришло, милый, – улыбнулась Виспа. Теперь она была женщиной из плоти и крови, но Натс не чувствовал сожалений по этому поводу – как будто та часть его, что могла жалеть о случившемся, осталась дома с Несквиком и Комильфо.  
– Поэтому я здесь, – пожал плечами Натс.  
– О, мы с тобой будем творить великие дела, – рассмеялась она.  
Они исчезли с улицы в клубах едкого дыма, но никто из прохожих не обратил на это внимания.  
В ночь Хэллоуина это не могло их удивить.


End file.
